Electron microscopy is a powerful tool that can provide high spatial and temporal resolution of nanoscale objects and processes. However, the large doses of electrons required to deliver such resolution can present problems including observer effects and/or damage to the specimen. Furthermore, even making operational adjustments to the microscope can increase the electron dose, exacerbating the problems. A need exists for electron microscopes that are simple to operate and that efficiently sample and process measurements.